


Crude Little Pictures

by shippingMayhem



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff, M/M, possiblesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingMayhem/pseuds/shippingMayhem
Summary: Habit found himself in a bit of a situation, not a bad one, but not neccesarily one he enjoyed, either. The situation, you may ask? He was bored, and Firebrand wasn't willing to put up with Habit's murderous tendencies. So, in a desperate attempt to do something fun, he got a little more than he bargained for.





	Crude Little Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what the fuck.  
> NGL this was based off a rp I did lolll.  
> Also fuck off im not going HABIT everytime i mention him thats fucking dumb.  
> OH AND UHHHH FUCKING THIS IS ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD SO GO AHEAD AND CHECK THAT OUT, I MIGHT BE MORE ACTIVE WITH THE STORY ON THERE WOOPS

Habit found himself laying on the floor next to the couch, on which his roommate lay. Habit stared at the ceiling, occasionally making dissatisfied noises, as if he found his house unappealing. "We should decorate. Maybe some children heads, or something?" He spoke up, breaking the silence between the two.. "entities".

Firebrand sighed deeply, not especially surprised by his friend's suggestion, yet still somewhat disappointed in him. "Habit, no. You know very well that violence isn't something I necessarily.. enjoy." He rolled onto his side, looking down at the shorter of the two. Firebrand noted the bored expression on Habit's face. "So what? I don't care what you think." Habit cackled, sticking his tongue out at his annoyed housemate. "Besides, it's my house, and you're not my dad." He grinned, somewhat matter-of-factly. "Yeah, but I'm obviously more of an adult than you." Firebrand reached down, poking Habit's nose. "Besides," He watched his friend's stare form into an annoyed glare. "you don't want to hurt me. Therefore, you have no power over me." Habit growled in response, smacking Firebrand's hand away. "Fuck you." He grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. "Violence isn't cool, Habit, weh weh weh." Habit mocked, acting fairly childish over such a simple thing. Firebrand, once again, wasn't surprised. "Maybe, Habit, you could find something else to do, afterall, there's got to be another hobby you have that isn't murder." The Rogue God suggested, hopeful to get Habit to quiet down, even just a little bit. Habit looked back toward Firebrand, a grin spreading on his face. "Absolutely! Ya like art?"


End file.
